polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Botswanaball
Parliamentary republic with executive head of state|personality = Very polite and a Robot personality|language = English Tswana Khoisan languages|type = Bantu Khoisan|capital = Gaboroneball|affiliation = African Unionball Commonwealthball UNball|religion = Protestantism Atheism Catholicism|friends = Russiaball UKball Namibiaball South Africaball Zambiaball USAball South Koreaball Dr. Scratchasniff Ukraineball Philippinesball|enemies = Estoniaball Argentinaball North Koreaball Zimbabweball Donald Trump Yakko Warner (for repeating my name so many times)|likes = Wildlife, Tourism, Development, Stability, Yakko Warner saying his name|hates = AIDS, Corruption, Being mistaken for Argentinaball or Estoniaball, Being called a shithole, Yakko’s World|predecessor = Bechuanalandball ( UKball's colony)|intospace = No|bork = Tswana Tswana / Beep Boop|food = Seswaa|notes = Estonia, Argentina and Botswana sometimes don't get along very well.|reality = Independent landlocked African country}}Botswanaball is Yakko Warner’s favorite country a landlocked country located in Southern Africa. Formerly the British Protectorate of Bechuanalandball. Botswanaball is flat, with up to 70 percent of its territory being the Kalahari Desert. Botswanaball is a member of African Unionball, SADCball, Commonwealthball and UNball and is one of the least corrupt countries in Africa. History In the 19th century, hostilities broke out between Tswanaballs and Ndebeleballs who were making incursions into the territory from the north-east. Tensions also escalated with the Boerballss from the Transvaal to the east. UKball put Bechuanalandball under its protection on 31 March 1885. An expansion of UKball central authority and the evolution of tribal government resulted in the 1920 establishment of two advisory councils to represent both 8balls and Europeans. In June 1964, UKball accepted proposals for a democratic self-government in Botswanaball. The 1965 constitution led to the first general elections and to independence on 30 September 1966. Botsawanaball formed a military to stop South Africaball and Zimbabweball using its territory to sort their differences out. Botswanaball has a agreement with USAball to set up a Africom base on its clay. A long-running dispute over the northern border with Namibia's Caprivi Strip was the subject of a ruling by the International Court of Justice in December 1999, which ruled that Kasikili Islandball belongs to Botswanaball. Botswanaball is the freest and least corrupt countryball on continental Africaball. Character * Botswanaball is always very polite and speaks excellent English * Botswanaball likes to play peacemaker with it neighbors. * Botswanaball thinks South Africaball comes across as arrogant and tries to help it with manners. * Botswanaball does not tolerate anyone stealing or poaching its wildlife. Food Botswanaball likes munching on pap, boerewors, samp, vetkoek and mopani worms. A food unique to Botswana includes seswaa, heavily salted mashed-up meat. Flag Colors Main Colors Relationships Friends * UKball- Father. * Namibiaball- My western neighbor, and we are good friends although we once had a dispute over Sedudu Island. * Zambiaball- Friendly northern neighbor connected by a very small border. * South Africaball- We had several complications in the past, but me and him are pretty much good friends now. * South Koreaball- You are of true and best Korea! * Argentinaball- We both hate minorities * Dr. Scratchasniff * Ukraineball - Crimeaball is yours. * Philippinesball - Good Asian friend. I supported his claim in the South China Sea dispute. We both hate Yakko Warner. Neutral * Russiaball - He is the first one to establish full diplomatic relations with me and we have various successful cooperations in many fields. However please don' bully Ukraineball and Crimeaball is Ukraineball. At least we have a common enemy. * Romaniaball - I don't know why, but he is making fun of my money,Pula. Enemies * Estoniaball - Flag stealer! You cannot into Nordic! * Argentinaball - Flag stealer! Also Botswana is black. Argentina is white. * Zimbabweball- Can you fix your country and stop sending me immigrants, please? * North Koreaball- We used to have a good relationship but he is now just a crazy megalomaniac who abuses human rights. No more diplomatic ties with you! South Korea is best Korea! * Hollywoodball (California)- Tell Yakko to shut his crazy trap! * Yakko Warner - can I be replaced with Ghanaball pls? Gallery Artwork Odc65563rw721.png|credit from Lord-Zori Botswana.png 54C1CA55-61F0-4156-8A97-CF81D164DD15.jpeg Botswana-0.png QTxNZI5.png VoNkUek.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Comics Ni6k0e2ejso11.png|credit from stopinfidel 9wf4u4kgsoq01.png|credit from DickRhino If_africa_was_a_theme_park.jpg Botswana%27s_Flag.png Du2tCR2.png Anagrams.png Real_Science_from_Zuid-Afrika.png Adventures_of_the_B_Countires.png 'rNJcfeY.png Dr_Osterreich_Lesson_3.png Botswana_gets_AIDS.png 'iVU5pMO.png Immigrant army.png QD6gLDt.png 3jlaxbk.png 8jL6f1Z.png 'pEqSpSN.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Africaland.png Together.png Category:Africa Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Tswana Speaking Countryball Category:Blue Black White Category:Desert Category:Landlocked Category:Southern Africa Category:Botswanaball Category:UNball Category:Republic Category:Burger Lovers Category:British Colonies Category:ǃXóõ Speaking Countryball Category:Naro Speaking Countryball Category:Tsoa Speaking Countryball Category:Shua Speaking Countryball